


Dark Side

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Alfred is a little crazy, And he wonders why 2p Matthew doesn't want to talk to him, Doesn't understand how to tag, How Do I Use Tags, Implied Torture, Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Torture, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Alfred F. Jones was scared would be an understatement as he was currently hiding behind the couch desperately wanting to call his brother Matthew,but not wanting to give away his position just to make a grab for his phone.To say that the person walking down his stairs was not frightening would be a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 3 to 4 am and finished a day later when i remembered i wrote it... also around 3am, so it might not be that good.
> 
> I wrote this as brotherly, but if you want you can view it as a pairing or whatever but i use the word brother a lot. i also think the story drones on a little bit. also... no bad ass Canada in this, but he is very brave.

It started with a flash of lightning, a crash upstairs and the power going out.

To say that Alfred F. Jones was scared would be an understatement as he was currently hiding behind the couch desperately wanting to call his brother Matthew for help, but not wanting to give away his position just to make a grab for his phone.

To say that the person walking down his stairs was not frightening would be a lie.

"Are you afraid of the dark my little doppelganger?" The figure laughed making the nation behind the couch stiffen and hold his breath.

"I know you're here, because I can sense you nearby, you shouldn't hide from yourself it's not very nice." Alfred's look-alike stated turning toward the living room with a knowing smile.

"You can't hide from me you know… all I want is to talk to you… come out so we can talk~" Alfred's clone said in a sing-song voice making his way over to the couch. He stood in front of it and smiled.

"I know your back there, just come on out… or do you want me to come back there and get you?"

Alfred felt like he was doomed; he had no idea where this other person had come from. He had come home from a day of talking with his boss and he heard a noise from upstairs, he walked upstairs and noticed the bathroom light on, he walked into the bathroom to find the look- alike standing in front of the mirror grinning.

When he turned to look at Alfred with that grin, Alfred knew immediately that he had to get away. So he had slammed the bathroom door shut and bolted down stairs only to find the front door keypad code had been changed the code was no longer a certain Canadians birthday, leaving him locked in his own house.

This is how he now found himself behind the couch with a madman on the other side, and him on the verge of breaking down and crying, and to make things worse the power had gone out because of the storm.

"You know… I could call your brother…well he's our brother... but I know he could get you to come out, he seemed really nice the few times I saw him over here." The look-alike taunted.

That got Alfred from his hiding place, He jumped up and yelled.

"He's my brother because his brothers the hero, your nothing but a…a… a villain so you better not even think about him or touch him or call him!" Forgetting his earlier urge to call his younger brother for help, no way was this crazy bastard getting his hands on him.

The doppelganger grinned and launched himself at Alfred over the couch tackling him to the floor. Alfred shrieked and tried to push the other off using his super strength only to find the other using the same amount of strength against him.

"Hehe… you might as well stop fighting me… I already called our brother… started rambling on about how I was bored and how it was so dark and scary and there might be ghosts in the house, and like the good brother he seems to be he said he would stop by and check on me~." The other said in a perfect imitation of Alfred.

Alfred's body froze in fear and worry, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Mattie's on his way over here! No. no. no. no. no. no."

"What's wrong afraid of what's going to happen to brother…Hehe… nothing bad but if I'm going to take over as you I would like a little more land, and maybe some company…" The other trailed off with his evil grin still in place.

"Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this, this is between me and you, don't you dare lay a finger on him you bastard…" Alfred hissed trying to think of a way to push his doppelganger off him.

"I'm afraid it's too late, you see I already have everything planed out, I get him over here, we have a little fun, I get rid of you then him, though I might keep him around, I'll need something to keep the boredom away… I wonder if he's anything like my Matthew used to be."

"…Used to be?" Alfred couldn't help but ask.

"Ahh yes poor little brother so happy and carefree, but I changed all that when I burned York, I didn't stop at York like you did, oh no I kept on burning towns and villages and farms for a while after wards, he was so beautiful during that time screaming in pain, tears running down his face by the time I was done the scar trailed up to his bottom lip, his heart became twisted and cold so filled with anger, he still hates me, sadly our borders are closed to each other so I don't get to see him much."

Alfred couldn't speak the images in his mind were making him feel sick, if anything like that had happened to Matthew he would have been devastated, he would have hated himself.

"Well enough about me, and I already know all about you, so why don't I store you somewhere till our brother gets here."

Before Alfred could understand what was happening he was thrown over the others shoulder and taken to the kitchen and thrown in a chair. Once the other was done tying Alfred to the chair he dragged the chair to the living room and placed it in a corner, one you wouldn't see till you got halfway into the room.

For good measure the other placed duct tape over Alfred's mouth and sat down on the couch and waited.

"So from what a gathered on the phone and from watching you for so long, our brother seems to be quite invisible… is this correct?"

Alfred just glared at him, in his mind he wondered just how long the other had been spying on him.

"Not going to answer me… well no matter I'll just find out for myself when he gets-"

He was cut off by the doorbell. The other grinned and looked at Alfred who had gone pale.

"Why don't I get that for you, you seem a little busy over there…" The other stood up and walked towards the door.

He opened the door to let in a young blond man with purple eyes and a runaway curl.

"Hey bro took you long enough, I was getting worried thinking that I might have to go out there and find you!"

The Canadian gave him a strange look as he watched the other shut the door.

The other noticed the look and tried to mimic Alfred's best reassuring smile.

"Dude is something wrong?"

The only response was the Canadian backing up a few steps into the living room.

XxXMatthews POVXxX

Matthew had known something wasn't right when his brother hadn't called him back after 15 minutes asking where he was because ' The hero isn't scared just worried!', after another 20 Matthew had a sinking feeling in his gut that something definitely wasn't right with his brother.

Now standing in the entryway to the living room he knew what the problem was as soon as his brother didn't latch on to him and start bawling or shouting something about hero's not being afraid of a power outage… he knew... he knew that the person in front of him was not Alfred. He just stared at the Alfred look-alike for a minute trying to think of something to say.

"W-who the h-hell a-are you, eh?" the shy nation stuttered the first thing that came to mind and almost instantly regretted it. The other's face morphed into an ugly scowl before he slowly started grinning.

"What gave me away?"

Matthew couldn't answer him; his mind had momentarily frozen in shock at the other openly admitting to not being Alfred.

"What's wrong Mattie, afraid I might bite you?" The other mocked taking a few steps toward the now frightened nation. Matthew's body reacted and he backed away from the look-alike, this time he ended up half way to the couch. Out of his peripheral vision he noticed someone in a chair in the corner of the room. Looking over he saw that it was Alfred; he was tied to a chair and had duct tape over his mouth.

"A-Alfred… w-what?" he looked at the other again and noticed the predatory almost hungry look in his eyes; he gave out a small squeak but stayed motionless.

XxXAlfred's POVXxX

He watched in agony as his younger brother backed up into the living room away from the fake him, how his brother had known was beyond him but he was glad Matthew had seen through the lie and was putting distance between them.

He tried to break out of the bindings but the other had known where to bind him to the chair so he would have a hard time getting free even with his 'Hero' strength.

"W-who are you?" Matthew asked in his whispery voice not realizing the irony of asking that question to someone who looked like his brother. This question made the other laugh.

"I'm Alfred, duh."

Alfred stopped what he was doing and looked at the other.

"He is a quiet one… I like that... it's been so long sense I have found someone who doesn't immediately try to kill me or run away, or shout at me." He said to Alfred with a grin.

The look the other had in his eyes made Alfred's stomach sink in a feeling of dread, he glanced at Matthew to find he looked confused but more than that he looked scared as he glanced between the other and Alfred.

"W-what's g-going on?" Matthew asked; the other grinned at him before answering.

"Well little Matthew after tonight I'm going to be filling in for Alfie here permanently and I thought it would be the perfect time for you to say goodbye… and of course we need to… get to know each other." The other said walking toward Matthew again.

"W-what…w-what are you t-talking about?" Matthew almost shrieked in his whispery way, the fear was now apparent in his voice he backed away some more only to be stopped by the couch.

"Come on now Canada, you know what I'm talking about… we need to discuss me getting more land from you of course."

Alfred watched and the color drained from his brother's face. He tried again to break from the chair but to no avail as he watched helplessly as the other started toward his brother again.

"Come on Mattie, don't be scared I won't hurt you… well ok that's a lie, I've always liked the quiet ones, I want to see how loud you can scream~." The other advanced on him again only to have the Canadian sidestep him and back away towards Alfred.

Alfred was on the verge of having a panic attack for his brother's safety, this was getting crazy he couldn't let is doppelganger hurt Matthew but he was tied to a friggen chair!

Matthew backed up till his foot hit the leg of America's chair; one of his hands reached behind him and grabbed one of Alfred's bindings.

"W-why did you come here, w-where did y-you come f-from?" Matthew asked the other trying to distract him from the hand undoing the binding on Alfred's arm.

"Well… I'm not from around here. I guess you could say I was bored, so I had Iggy send me here; I was getting bored of torturing Russia, France, and England… I would have bothered my Matthew but we aren't on speaking terms as your brother has heard, so I came here and to my surprise and joy discovered you have an open border with your brother and you trust him making it easy to trick you in to coming over… I wanted to meet you in person before I took over." He stated as he got closer and grabbed Matthews hand. Matthew cried out in pain and tried to yank his hand back but the action only caused more pain making his eyes tear up.

"Aww… how cute~" He grabbed Matthews face he leaned over and licked the tears away, then turned the blondes head to face his brother.

"What do you think Alfred aren't his tears so cute~?" the other got no answer as Alfred just glared at him before sending a worried look to Matthew. The other grinned and twisted Matthews wrists at an odd angle making the purple eyed nation cry out again his tears starting to run down his cheek. The other let go of the wrist making Matthew stumble back, tipping Americas chair he fell down next to it.

Alfred let out and 'Ooff' sound has the back of the chair hit the floor next to his brother, he looked over and saw the tears and fear in his quiet brothers eye's it made him feel sick that someone that looked like him would make his brother cry in pain.

An arm reached down and grabbed the Canadian by the waist and hauled him over the others shoulder.

"I'd stay out here and talk to you more, but me and Mattie here have things to discuss in privet~" The other laughed at the struggling Canadian on his shoulder.

"P-put m-me d-down… p-please…l-let go!" The Canadian pleaded tears starting to run down his face as the other made his way to the stairs, the other grabbed Matthew's glasses and tossed them to the floor knowing Matthew could barely see without them.

"No can do, we're gonna have tons of fun together~"

Panicking and starting to hyperventilate, not knowing what else to do Matthew called out to his brother knowing in his mind he could do nothing to stop the crazed man.

"A-Alfred!"

Alfred felt he had died a little inside as the other carried his brother up the stairs, knowing he had no way to save him other than try and break out of the bindings on the chair, suddenly he remembered his brother had already loosened one of the bindings on his arm. Franticly he pulled and wiggled his arm to try and loosen it enough to break it, after a minute he was successful. He yanked his arm free and went to work on his other bindings. When he got to the last one there was a quiet scream from upstairs that made his heart almost stop in his chest.

"Oh god … Mattie I'm coming!"

He ripped the last of the bindings off and stood up making his way towards the stairs. His eyes spotted the Canadians glasses sitting at the bottom; he picked them up and placed them in his pocket. He climbed the stairs as quietly as possible and made his way to the room with the flickering of candle light coming from it. It turned out to be his room, as he stood in front of the door there was a whimper followed by a tearing sound. Alfred steeled himself as he pushed the door open, the sight before him made him stop breathing. Matthew was tied to the headboard by strips of his own shirt, there was a bruise starting on the Canadians cheek.

What shocked Alfred the most was the long bloody gash down his brother's chest, the look-alike sat on Matthews's chest and raised the knife to make another cut, Matthew whimpered in fear and pain. Alfred's mind went blank with rage and horror.

Before he realized what he was doing Alfred was already across the room and had his doppelganger by the back of his shirt throwing him across the room. He walked over and threw the other over his shoulder before he could recover from being thrown, Alfred made his way to the only room he knew would keep the other trapped even for a little while, the safe room in his closet. He entered the room and threw the other down to the floor he turned and smashed the door release on the inside of the room and walked out shutting the door behind him trapping the other in the safe room.

Alfred made his way over to the bed, when he reached it Matthew Whimpered again and tried to move away thinking he was the look-alike. Alfred wanted to go back in the room and beat the living shit out of his doppelganger, but restrained himself and focused on his brother.

He started to untie Matthew and used the strips of shirt to press down on the chest wound. Matthew whimpered and moved slightly but hissed at the pain it caused.

"M-Matthew, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, don't worry the hero won't let him hurt you again, I promise." The usually loud nation whispered as he leaned down to hug his brother.

"Al… I… I w-was s-so s-scared, and I c-couldn't f-fight him b-because I c-couldn't s-see and he l-looked l-like y-you." the quiet nation started to cry as he grabbed Alfred's shirt to pull himself into a sitting position, Alfred helped him up and sat back to look at the damage, The was the cut down his chest and the bruise on his cheek, and to Alfred's horror a bit mark on Matthews neck.

"He bit you…?" Alfred whispered mostly to himself in confusion, but voicing it out loud made Matthew start to cry harder.

"M-Mattie… it's ok; he can't get out and hurt you… I locked him in the closet safe room."

After Matthew calmed down a bit, Alfred studied the cut again and sighed.

"I'm gonna go get something to patch you up… ok?" the only response he got was a small nod, so he left to go grab the first aid kit he kept in the bathroom.

He came back and found his brother looking towards the closet tears still running down his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked slightly panicked, his brother only shook his head and sighed wincing at the pain in his chest.

"We h-have to call A-Arthur." Matthew hiccupped and winced again.

"Can I patch you up first; I'll call him afterwards… ok?"

"…O-ok."

Just then there was a loud pounding coming from inside the closet, making both nations jump and Matthew whimpered.

"C-call h-him n-now…p-please…"


	2. Chapter 2

At 5 in the morning Arthur was not a happy person, so when his phone started to go off making him nearly fall out of bed and on to the floor his mood only got worse.

Glancing at the caller Id he sighed and mumbled something sounding suspiciously about spells and turtles and a surprise for a certain Spaniard.*

"What the bloody hell do you want America, don't you know it's 5 in the morning you git?" he yelled into the phone.

"…umm…Arthur we-" The man on the other side was cut off by loud pounding and a small cry from someone in the background, this cause Arthur to pause in his rant and realize that Alfred had called him Arthur and not Iggy or Artie which was never a good sign and that someone was crying in the background.

"Shh it's alright Mattie he can't get out I promise."

"Ahh it was Matthew crying but why and who can't get out of what?" he thought to himself, out loud he asked.

"Alfred what's going on, what's wrong with Matthew?"

"Arthur… we… we need your help will you please come over… you need to see something and …" The sound of shuffling and a door being closed, this time Alfred was whispering. "…and truthfully I really don't know how long I can keep him locked in my closet safe room, he had me tied to a chair Arthur… ME… and then he- I can't leave Matthew alone so just please come over quickly-" More pounding. "I have to go please hurry."

"Alfred… ALFRED!" Arthur yelled into the phone only to be answered by the dial tone.

"Bloody hell…Crazy Americans..." he continued to mutter to himself even as he boarded the plane to America.

XxXBack at America's houseXxX

Alfred sat with his brother on the bed in his room rubbing Matthews back to keep him calm as the waited for Arthur to get there.

"W-what are we going to d-do with him when Arthur gets h-here?"

"I'm not sure; really I'm just hoping he can use his magic to send my doppelganger to wherever he came from, he should be here any minute then we can go to your house for the night or something."

The sound of pounding from the closet was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll be right back Mattie." A small nod and he was down the stairs and to the door in a matter of seconds. When he opened the door (still unlocked from when Mattie had come in) he was face to face with an irate Englishman.

XxXBack to Arthurs POVXxX

"Alfred you better tell me what the hell is going on before I beat you senseless."

"Umm... It's better if you saw for yourself, I don't think you would believe me if I explained."

"What are you talking about, and where's Matthew I heard him crying over the phone."

Alfred turned towards the stairs after shutting the door.

"Well you see I came home and there was a noise upstairs and so I went to check it out and I opened the bathroom door and there was a person standing there and he….he looks just like me Artie, he even has my super strength." Alfred rushed.

"Alfred slow down I can't understand you, what does this have to do with why your brother was crying?" The look on Alfred's face almost made him wish he hadn't asked.

"Arthur… he-" There was a crash from upstairs followed by a small yelping sound.

"A-Alfred what the bloody hell was that?" Arthur got no response from the worried blond as they ran up the rest of the stairs and back towards Alfred's room.

"Al!" a whispery voice called from the room, when they ran through the door the first thing Arthur noticed was the bandages around the Canadians chest, the second thing was that he was staring at Alfred's closet in fear. Turning he saw what made the Canadian scared, a huge dent in the side of the metal door was getting slowly bigger with each pound from the other side.

A muffled laugh and the pounding stopped.

"Mattie, bro… come on let me out so we can have more fun~" A muffled voice said from behind the door. Matthew started to tear up again and backed away to the wall across from the door.

"What's going on Alfred?" Arthur asked again.

"Well… inside that room is another…. Me, only he… he's a villain."

"What do you mean he's a villain?"

"Just what he said Iggy-cakes, I'm the villain and he's the soon to be dead hero and Mattie is our damsel in distress, so why don't you let me out of this room so we can continue the game." The muffled voice spoke again, Matthew squeaked and tried to back up more only to remember that he was already against the wall.

"Arthur we need to send this… crazy bastard back to where he came from."

"What are you talking about Alfred your still not making sense, who is in the closet and what happened to Matthew, would someone please make sense?"

"It's another A-Alfred he l-looks just like him, he c-could be his c-clone, A-Arthur, he said he h-had you… w-well not you… but another you s-send him here, s-so we f-figured we w-would need your h-help to get r-rid of him." Matthew mumbled from behind him, his stuttering made it almost difficult to understand him.

"Alright, well that starts us somewhere..." He walked over to the closet and stood next to Alfred who was eyeing the door angrily. "Alfred we're going to need to bring him out here if you want me to send him back."

"No, absolutely not… I…he… Arthur if I let him out I don't know if I can keep him from hurting anyone again…It was just luck that I got him in there…" He glanced back over his shoulder at Matthew.

"Well that explains what happened to him." Arthur thought to himself he glanced back at Canada and sighed.

"Well I can make a containment circle to keep him in but the only problem is getting him to stand in it or at the very least walk into it." He whispered so the one in the safe room couldn't hear his idea.

"Alright as soon as you give me the signal I'll do what I have to."

There was pounding coming from the closet again and the door looked about ready to give way to the maniac pounding on it from inside.

"Let's work quickly then shall we."

"Agreed…" Alfred mumbled

Arthur explained the plan to Matthew who still refused to move from the wall and dug a piece of chalk out of his pocket and drew the containment circle in front of him.

"Try and stay calm lad..." Arthur whispered in Matthew's ear then stepped away.

Arthur pushed Alfred out of the room and in to the hall way they closed the door only leaving enough room for them to see Matthew against the wall.

Arthur felt bad about using the kid as psycho bait, but they really had no other way to make the crazed Alfred look-alike walk in the circle if he was as strong as Alfred the only way would be to trick him. He made Alfred walk down stairs to the front door and call out.

"All right Mattie we're just gonna run to the store for Arthurs supplies we'll be right back!" Alfred cringed as he yelled those words but he opened and slammed the door back shut all the same.

There was silence throughout the house; the only noise was a few sniffles coming from the blonde against the wall. Then there was shuffling inside the metal prison.

"Hey Mattie~… are they really gone~?" The muffled voice sang. The blonde boy flinched then thought about a reply, he gathered his courage and steadied his breathing he had to make this sound as convincing as possible before he freaked out again.

"Shut up." He said in a clear voice.

"…What… What did you say?" The muffled voice asked incredulously, Matthew flinched again but held his voice steady.

"I said shut up, eh."

"How dare you talk to me like that boy, when I get out of here I'm going to skin you alive and feed it to you!"

"Your locked in a closet you can't do anything to me, your just bat-shit crazy, the only reason you came here is because your brother hates you you stupid hoser." Matthew taunted unknowingly hitting a sore spot in the man. It surprised the British man how fearless Matthew could sound taunting a madman but Arthur respected his bravery and willingness to be bait.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!" Suddenly there was furious ponding against the metal door, and then suddenly without warning the door fell to the ground in a twisted heap of metal. This caused Matthew to yelp in surprise and Arthur felt Alfred tense beside him.

"So what now that the doors gone you're gonna go back to crying no more taunting or insults?" Look-alike Alfred said with a sneer. Matthew made himself calm down before speaking trying to keep the others attention off the floor.

"You're stupid, no wonder your brother hates you..." Not a smart comeback but at this point Matthew just wanted him to hurry up and walk in the circle. The others face became dark with fury and he started towards Matthew with a look that could have made Russia piss himself, not that Matthew could really see it as his glasses were still in his brothers pocket but Arthur and Alfred could see it and it made them wounder if they should go in there and stop him from getting closer.

"You little brat, I knew I should have cut your tongue out but I had really wanted to hear you scream, I guess now's my chance." He advanced on Matthew who had started to shake slightly trying to keep himself from starting to cry again, Arthur had to grab the back of Alfred's shirt to keep him from running in and trying to smash the crazy bastards face no matter how much Arthur himself wanted to do the same.

"Just t-try it, eh!" He forced the words from his mouth.

"I'm gonna rip you tongue out with my bare-" he was cut off with a bright flash and the sound of faint music and the hand he was reaching out for Matthew with was stopped by what seemed to be an invisible wall.

"Well he may be crazier than you but he certainly is as hot headed." The Brit mumbled as they stepped in to the room, Alfred immediately walked over to Matthew and hugged him against his chest protectively and glared at his look-alike.

"Hehe looks like they didn't leave after all and I'm guessing that this is some weird magic shit Arthurs always going on about."

"Shut up you bloody git, once I send you back you had better stay there do you understand?"

"Hehe… sure Iggy-cakes I understand but that doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to ya."

"Let's just get this over with." Matthews mumbled, Alfred who had still not let go of the slightly shorter blonde just nodded his head and glared some more. The other looked at them and gave his evil grin.

"Looks like the hero won today my little doppelganger, but next time you won't be so lucky."

Before Alfred could respond Arthur started his spell.

"Malum creatura non pertinent (Evil creature that does not belong)

Relinquo mundum et semet reverti (Leave this world and return to you own)

Malum creatura non pertinent (Evil creature that does not belong)

Et non revertuntur exeatis hinc (Leave this place and do not return)

Ingredi viam tuam et ne recedas mundi (Enter the road to your world and do not turn back)

Malum creatura non pertinent (Leave this place and do not return )

Profectus!" (Be Gone)(Google Translator Used)(probably the most lame spell made up ever)

With another bright light the number of people in the room was down to three and everyone let out a sigh of relief now that the other was gone.

"I w-want to go h-home…" Matthew whispered to Alfred who looked down at him with concern then grinned.

"The hero will drive you home of course and Arthur is coming too sense we are most definitely not staying here… and I don't think I'm coming back." He said the last part to nobody in particular because they understood.

Alfred grabbed a suitcase and packed enough close to last him a few weeks before he went down stairs to join Matthew and Arthur.

"Right…" he started hugging Matthew to his chest. "Let's get going."

As they walked out the door Matthew tripped and started to fall only to be caught by Arthur, Alfred remembered the glasses in his pocket and put them on Matthews face.

"Thanks…"

"No problem it's what hero's do… oh yeah I have a question."

"W-what?"

"How did you know it wasn't me that answered the door?"

The purple eyed nation paused and blushed.

"Umm… w-well you see…"

"What… tell me!"

"You didn't call b-back after you c-called the first t-time… and y-you usually c-call at l-least f-fifteen more t-times before I g-get there if it the p-powers out… and w-when I got there he umm… h-he didn't say the w-word hero once the entire time he s-said he was w-worried about me or when he c-called as you." The blonde blushed but Arthur started to laugh loudly, Alfred just blushed with his brother.

"Well I am the hero…" he mumbled as they got in the car.

XxX End XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That has to be the most retarded spells ever but it works i guess... i could have found one in my own spell book (don't ask) but they are all with my friend.
> 
> (*) I have a little plot bunny that thinks it would be funny for Arthur to turn Alfred into a turtle and then give him to Spain or Spain finds him at the meeting or whatever... unless someone has written a story like that... then someone needs to tell me what that story's called so i can read it lol Or if you want it take it, just send me a link when its done.
> 
> Ok what did ya think?
> 
> was it to meh? did it make sense? was it awesome? what? what? what? tell me! lol (over did it there)

**Author's Note:**

> So like chapter 2 is their call to England and what happens to the evil Alfred, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. and yeah i tried to make Evil Al a little pervy towards Canada, cause i mean who can resist the adorableness that is Matthew. Is Matthew too much of a crybaby in this? i don't think so... anyways Review please.


End file.
